Egyptian Dream
by Mnemosyne15
Summary: Tamira a 16 years old girl , felt asleep and turned 5000 years back in time , guided by a strange jewel . Unfortunately the first human she saw is a tomb robber , which you all should know . At the same time the high priestess of Sachmet awakes in Tamis


Mnemosyne15 : Another FF from me . I have deleted the old one , because , I hadn't fun writing it . This story was written in 2000 which means the gramma isn't good , but if I think about it , that hadn't changed very much .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What did you say ?" (or things which are different from the normal meaning .)

/That's a though/

- insertions-

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summary : Tamira a 16 years old girl , felt asleep and turned 5000 years back in time , guided by a strange jewel . Unfortunately the first human she saw is a tomb robber , which you all should know . At the same time the high priestess of Sachmet awakes in Tamiras body in the future . And if that isn't enough trouble the only chance to go back quickly disappeared.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Tami , I haven't finished yet !"

The young girl sat down and listened . She really liked the stories her grandmother told , but they were always the same . She could feel the warm night breeze surrounding her , the voice of the old woman got louder and louder and the eyes of the girl slowly closed . She could hear the voice inside her head every word took her farer away , from the tents and her family .

"5000 years ago the old Egyptians played a game of spirit and power . It was called the dark game . They believe that everyone had a monster inside his heart which reflect his personality . In this game they fight with this monsters , the price was the soul of the loser ."

The voice got farer and farer while the girl felt through the darkness .

"There were also seven powerful items which control the dark power , they were owned by a young pharaoh and his loyal high priests , there where also many people who want to steal them and in the end the whole empire was destroyed by an evil spirit."

Somewhere the body of the girl knocked the ground , but her grandmother didn't realized , she was caught in the magic of her words .

Tami even flied covered by the darkness , under herself she could see a little soft light which leads her , but she could also hear the voice , but now there were also pictures turning together and built landscapes .There were temple houses and pyramids mixed together with palaces and warehouses . On the left and right side of the nil lay big fields , but only a few footsteps away from them the desert began . It was a scenery from the early Egyptian age . A low melody guided the girl through the desert further and further . After a short time – it could even be hours or less than a minute – she reached a building . It was the strangest temple she had ever seen . On the frontside was a big gate with sparkling stones inside the door . The roof was of white marble like the rest of the building including the big pillars with ancient hieroglyphs on it . Something inside the temple pulled her on , Tami cried when the walls came quickly closer and suddenly she was inside the building .

/If I don't know that this is only a dream , I would be really afraid ./

She walked deeper onto the temple and after two minutes was lost into the thousand oft gears . Sometimes a servant or a guard passed through a door , but they all ignored her . Tami walked through other gears , looking into the rooms or went trough another a wall . She blinked as she reached a room filled with a red soft light , the same which had guided her before .

/It shines like a star ./

without realizing it , the girl went to the source of the light a bright jewel and hold it into her hands , the shine got lighter caged her into a rope of light . Outside the room were sudden voices .

"Hold the thief , don't let him steal "the eye of Sachmet" ."

A death guardian crashed into the room and interrupted the magic , the jewel blinked and disappeared , in the same moment a boy with white hair got in and looked straight into her eyes .

"What by Ra ?" He yelled in surprise . "Where is the eye ?!?"

Tami realized three important things , first he could see her and the others ,too . Second the people spoke old Egyptian , it was different from the language in the future and thirdly she was in really big trouble .

"I don't know , it just äh turn out , or something ... else ."

The boy looked like he want to strangle her , but gave up his intention when a monster appeared . Tami starred at the monsters unable to move . There was only one thought spinning inside her head .

/That's only a dream ! That's not real ! Please dear god , let it be a bad dream !/

A hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her out of the chamber .

"You have to explain that when we get out ,girl !" The thief hissed .

The two run through the building chased by a couple of guards . They reached the exit , only a few metres and they were out .

"Stop thief did y a really think you can get away with this ?"

A cyclone appeared and the thief was dashed against the wall .

/Where has I done myself into ?/

One of the guards point a spear at her

"Amount and give us back the eye of Sachmet ", then we would spare you !"

the guard said before he broke down on the floor ( Syne : looks like a part of my other FF , but I haven't enough verbs to describe ) . His monster , a big knight with the face of a dragon , was defeated by a creature , which must be under the control of the albino .

"Diabondu attack." Tami didn't like the way he looked , it was ... scary .

Some other enemies were knocked out , but their were to much guards it was only a matter of time and they would be overwhelmed . Sudden a big Insect appeared behind the girl cutting a few of her hair with his scissors .

Good that was enough ! Being caught by a megalomaniac stone , Ok . Run for her life , way not ?

But nobody , had the right to CUT her hair !!!

"Serena , Guardian of memories ." She heard herself cry .

A girl with short blue hairs appeared , in one hand she held a sand glass and in the other a sharp scythe . She attacked the insect and then turn to the rest of the guardians . Tami starred at the girl struck dumb with horror , that was her favourite card , and the other creatures ... the insect was a " Man Eater Bug "and the winged creatur on her left side was "Harpies Ladies Brother" .

"Did you want to wait until reinforcement arrive ?!" the thief asked .

After they leave the temple Tami had once again lost orientation , but they must be south of the temple or maybe east ? Her companion suddenly stopped .

"I have get you out , so give me the jewel !" he growled .

"I said it disappeared , I really don't know has was happen to it ."

She knew that this was the wrong answer , when the thief grabbed her T-shirt and uplifted her . In this moment a well known stone dropped out of her pocket .

""It disappeared , I see ." The thief growled angrily .

Tami trembled like a caught rabbit and finally felt to the ground . She could swear the jewel blinked gloatingly at her and when she thought about –The whole trouble began because of this stupid thing , which had turned here wherever - .

The girl quickly grabbed the jewel, jumped back and ran away -the second time in less than one hour-.

/ So , why don't bring me back home ? I really dislike this place !/

The stone in her hand was dark now , but still looked like a sleeping lion .

"Shit !" Tami cursed .

She hadn't paid attention at the way and crashed into a couple of black-clad riders . When she looked up , the girl shuddered , under the hood was only darkness , including two red demon eyes , this weren't definitely no humans . Tami quickly turned around , only to see that the thief was straight behind her . She walked a few steps backward and realized to late that there wasn't soil anymore .

/Did this girl really thought she could steal something from the King of thieves ?/

A loud "Splash" rung out . Serendipity , she had fallen into a tributary of the Nil .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mnemosyne15 : First Chapter is finished ! Hope my gramma isn't so bad .

Oh and is it childish to ask for Reviews /puppyeyes/ ?

Thief : It don't matter , nobody will read your story !

Mnemosyne15 : Better shut up , mummy robber ,or I get the "wrong "ideas for the story .-grin diabolical-

Thief : ....

Serendipity : More luck then brain .


End file.
